


Haven

by synia



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synia/pseuds/synia
Summary: Carlos was beginning to understand that TK was not at all the one-night-stand ghosting type of guy Carlos had at first been afraid he would be.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Haven

Carlos had seriously doubted they would ever get to this point. TK had been so closed off when they started hooking up and Carlos was not naive, he knew sometimes a hookup was just that and nothing more. He was okay with that. Except something about TK had stuck with him, leaving him wanting more. It was not just about the sex either even though that was great. Carlos was just itching to get to know him and find out what was behind that carefully constructed wall of indifference. Of course that had backfired pretty spectacularly. Only maybe it had not, because then TK had to go do something monumentally stupid and Carlos had seen the first glimpse of something real from him while he dabbed the blood from the corner of TK’s lips. That had definitely not helped him stop thinking about TK.

When TK was shot Carlos was not sure what to do with himself. The rational part of his brain told him that he had not known him long enough to be feeling all that he was feeling for the guy, but he could not help himself. He felt a pull towards TK and as he watched over him at the hospital he knew that if God forbid he did not make it then it would forever feel like they had missed a chance at something good. Carlos had never felt such a fast connection with anyone and it scared him. TK had the definite potential to hurt him pretty badly.

It was surprising then when TK decided to give them a chance. A real one. They were still getting to know each other but TK was not running away any more. There were moments when Carlos was still surprised but he was beginning to understand that TK was not at all the one-night-stand ghosting type of guy Carlos had at first been afraid he would be. TK actually seemed to be made to be committed to someone. Carlos had stopped feeling insecure of his place with him pretty fast. TK was naturally loving and thoughtful once he dropped his indifferent facade. He did not have a problem calling Carlos his boyfriend or doing the shopping when his colleagues all gathered at Carlos’ house for some semblance of a normal social life in the safety of their work bubble.

Carlos was not convinced that TK had fully noticed himself the switch in his behaviour or how much it meant to Carlos. He had somehow managed to make TK feel safe - to make him feel loved even if they had not said the words aloud yet - and he was going to do his best to keep it that way because with every moment that passed between them he understood more and more that TK was worth it.


End file.
